


Гляжусь в тебя

by veter_v_osoke



Category: Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Guilt, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jonas is 18, Kissing, Love/Hate, M/M, Masturbation, Selfcest, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veter_v_osoke/pseuds/veter_v_osoke
Summary: АУ к финалке второго сезона. Йонаса забрал Йонас постарше, и теперь они сидят в одном бункере и молча ненавидят друг-друга.
Relationships: Jonas Kahnwald/Jonas Kahnwald, Stranger/Jonas Kahnwald
Kudos: 23





	Гляжусь в тебя

Йонас бы успел, но он слишком долго думал. Дверь бункера всегда открывалась со скрипом — и сейчас он дернул головой на звук и замер.

В дверном проеме, против света стоял человек, непроницаемо-черный, как фигура из картона, в натуральную величину.

Снаружи день, значит.

Можно было дать себе понадеяться  
секунду, но человек сделал пару шагов, прикрывая дверь, и перекрыл свет, плечом, дверью, всем сразу — и ореол света пропал, и картонность. Даже при подвальном свете, на самом деле, ни с чем не спутаешь ни эту бороду, ни грязные патлы, ни куртку. И ни с кем не перепутаешь человека, который все испортил.

Как его ещё можно назвать? Человек-похеривший-его-жизнь? Мужик-из-за-которого-его-жизнь-пошла-по-пизде?

Кто-то же должен быть виноват. Мы все — часть петли. Придётся откусить себя язык, если он даже мысленно назовет его Йонасом. Пусть будет Человек-в-грязном.

Он.

Мудак.

Йонас прижал осколок к груди, поверх рубашки, и автоматически растопырил пальцы.

Надо же, не успел. И каковы были шансы, что его принесёт именно сейчас? Все равно. Главное, только попробуй, отбери. У него, у Йонаса, есть право злиться, это он тут сидит — то ли три дня, то ли неделю, то ли день — в закрытом бункере, за железной дверью, понятия не имея, будущее снаружи или прошлое.

Вспоминать не хотелось. Ни о том, как его тащили к пещере, выкручивая руку, ни о том, как железная дверь первый раз хлопнула за спиной. Ни о том, как Марта давилась кровью и расфокусированными глазами смотрела в потолок.

Не сейчас.

Самое время было выставить руки и ударить, себя, глядя мудаку прямо в глаза, но Йонас сидел, подобравшись, смотрел.

Что ты будешь делать? Отбирать? Я тут тебя заранее убиваю, как тебе такое?

Этот мудак даже не морил его голодом. Носил Йонасу еду, и они молча ели в стратегически противоположных углах бункера. Но он держал дверь закрытой. Пропадал часами, возвращался, иногда спал, привалившись к стене, иногда нет.  
Рядом не получалось чувствовать себя в безопасности. Йонас подбирался и агрессивно ждал, когда чужак, наконец, соберется и выметется.

Было скучно.

У него было чем заняться: дергать дверь, ковырять замок, выискивать аппарат, он щупал стены, в поисках хотя бы чего-то. Закладки. Тайника. Чего-то за, что можно было бы зацепиться. Бункер стоял пустой и сырой. Все, что стоило прятать хуевый сосед либо прятал, либо носил на себе.  
Он чуть ли не спал в куртке, ради бога.  
Жизнь стала резиновой.

Йонас должен был выцарапать себя отсюда, и он выцарапает. Даже если придётся себя порезать.

Это был бы выход, так? Остановить Адама, остановить этого вот. Наверное, это каким-то образом сломает вселенную на кусочки, но это выход, не хуже других.

Йонас нашёл осколок под лавкой и долго смотрел на него, перекатывая в пальцах.

Выход не хуже других.

Теперь он сжимал осколок в руке и ждал реакции.

Чужой тяжело сгрузил рюкзак на пол, на ходу расстегнул куртку и опустил капюшон. Проходя, вытирая руки, подворачивая рукава, глянул на Йонаса — сначала на руки, потом вскользь в лицо, спокойно сказал:

— Брось, — и прошёл мимо.

Он убрал куртку, прошелся еще раз, почесал подбородок — а Йонас сидел на своей лавке, со звоном в ушах, охриплый и оглохший и хотел провалиться под землю.

Так, значит.

Шея вспыхнула коротко и быстро. Жар потек к ушам, задел щеки. Да уж, лучше бы он его ударил, было бы легче. Вот сейчас Йонас бросит, конечно, потому что чувак, который его похитил и запер, так говорит.

Смотри, как я бросаю, — Йонас сжал пальцы. Перед глазами опять мелькнула чужая рубашка:

— Брось, порежешься.

Йонас равнодушно завис взглядом на стекле у себя в пальцах — он их сейчас все равно не очень-то чувствовал — сказал, не отворачиваясь:

— Помнил, значит. Готовился.

Потому что какие были шансы на такое совпадение? Правильно, никаких.  
Где же он прятал аппарат? Разве не тут должна быть его база? Разве не тут должно быть все, что связано с путешествиями во времени?

Почему у него так продумано все?

Почему здесь пусто?

— Ты бы не вскрылся, — сказал Человек-бомж так бесцветно, как будто это был известный факт, каждому первокласснику на уроках преподают.

Так, значит.

Не вскрылся бы.

— Я, может, не для себя его приготовил, — Йонас крутанул стекло в пальцах и вызывающе запрокинул голову. Бомж вытирал руки ветошью.

Если бы можно было как-то его вырубить — и справиться с дверью, и найти аппарат. Потому что как он сбежит, без аппарата?

Бомж подтащил рюкзак поближе, аккуратно расстегнул молнию, бросил на лавку две шайбы консервов — они глухо звякнули — пакет мытых овощей, порезанный хлеб в шумном полиэтиленовой пакете.

Он что, ограбил супермаркет?

С лавки Йонас слезать не собирался.  
Рыжий свет делал все старым, склизким, подкопченным, что ли. Они разделили обед — мудак время от времени поднимал глаза от еды и поглядывал на него — то ли на руки, то ли в лицо. У него самого в лице было что-то лисье. То ли в морщинах у глаз, то ли в наклоне головы, то ли это все борода. Йонас угрюмо жевал.  
Он должен что-то сделать, так? Что если Бомж стал Бомжом, сидя в этом подвале? Он же не сможет так. Он не будет.

Йонас встал.

Потянул себя вверх, потом качнулся обратно и оперся рукой о лавку — боль стрельнула в ноге, растеклась от бедра к колену горячим, пульсирующим пятном.

Сейчас бы расслабить руку и рухнуть обратно.

Йонас переждал.

Царапая пальцами доски, стал ровно. Отложил с колена пакеты. Мазнул рукавом по лицу, отбрасывая назад волосы.

Мудак смотрел, едва-едва оторвавшись от банки готового супа.

— И?

Йонас вздернул подбородок. Чужие глаза смотрели внимательно, а потом так же резко потеряли интерес.

— Ногу поберег бы, — он откусил хлеба.  
Йонас сплюнул на пол. Мудак приподнял брови:

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я ещё и заставил тебя мыть здесь полы?

Йонас пытался не прерывать зрительного контакта. Он сказал чётко, как смог:

— Я хочу вернуться обратно. — Пол был земляной.

Бомж куском хлеба вытер банку изнутри, бросил хлеб в рот, пожевал.

— Не сегодня.

Он тоже поднялся, постучал по карманам, как будто искал сигареты — что за показушничество, он же не курит — впихнул пакеты в рюкзак.

В такие моменты он либо приземлялся в углу, закрыв глаза, либо молча читал — либо собирался и пиздовал лесом. И если сейчас он уйдёт, он опять оставит Йонаса одного, хуже — наедине с осколком.

Йонас запаниковал.

— Не сегодня, значит, когда?

— Про ногу я не шутил.

— Это ты виноват во всем.

Бомж вдруг прямо на него посмотрел, потом очень медленно подобрал куртку и подтянул к себе рюкзак.

— И знаешь что? — Йонас подгреб к нему в несколько кривых шагов, Бомж остановился вполоборота и наблюдал, Йонас не рассчитал и стал почти нос к носу, но отступать было нельзя, так? : — Я надеюсь, что умру раньше, чем превращусь в тебя.

— Удачи.

Йонас подтянул за собой ногу, Бомж отодвигаться не стал. Что тут — потянуться и прошептать почти ему на ухо:

— Это. Ты. Виноват. Во всем, в том, что случилось с папой, в том, что случилось с Ма…

Бомж поймал его за руки и больно сжал.

Реакция. Хорошо.

Йонас улыбнулся, уголки рта у него подергивались:

— Ты виноват, и ты это знаешь. Можешь давить до синяков, я не заткнусь. Дай мне аппарат, я должен уйти!

Он не будет просить, он должен напирать — но до чего же обидно, что они одного роста!

Мудак сжал его предплечья еще раз, с усилием — как же смешно, а ведь если его сейчас отпустят, он, наверное, без чужой поддержки упадет обратно, ударится головой о металлическую раму лавки — и привет. Замечательно будет. Это будет лучшим решением их проблем.

Если бы еще от мысли о том, как он умрет, Йонаса не прошибало потом.

— Сядь и не тревожь ногу.

Бомж его отпустил. Йонас качнулся, но устоял.

— Тебе-то какая разница? Если петля и все уже случилось.

— Не так больно будет.

— Тем более, разницы для тебя никакой.

Йонас стоял прямо, нога скулила, как собака, которая только рада напомнить о себе. Сколько он так сможет? Сколько нужно?

— Сядь.

Йонас сжал зубы. Усади меня, если тебе так хочется.

Его немного покачивало — но ничего, не слишком сильно, все было вполне себе под контролем, пока колени не поползли вниз, и он не понял запоздало, что проваливается.

Надо же. Значит, голову он всё-таки разобьет.

Руки больно впились в поясницу, дернули вверх, Бомж его перехватил крепко, живот к животу, засопел, но удержал.

Странно, они же одного роста. Одного веса тоже? Он же тогда не удержит. Может, он тоже представил, как Йонас разобьет себе голову. Тогда его драгоценный пол окончательно будет испорчен.

И они тогда оба умрут.

Надо было как-то удержаться и не спросить что-нибудь тупое, вроде: когда он в последний раз кого-нибудь обнимал?

От Бомжа горько несло потом, и Йонас висел на нем, как мешок с цементом. Он открыл рот и сказал:

— Адам был бы рад увидеть, что мы нашли общий язык.

Вот тогда Бомж его отпустил. Надо было просто бросить, но он подтянул Йонаса за собой несколько шагов и сгрузил его на лавку. Затылок шваркнул по стене, и пришлось к ней тяжело привалиться. Холод успокаивал. Йонас смотрел из-под полуопущенных век.

Ну и что теперь?

Бомж опустился напротив. Он сошел бы за покойника, с его тоскливыми собачьими глазами. И непонятно даже — Йонас не разглядел за все это время — Бомж все ещё хромает? Спустя тридцать лет? Это же очень важно, знать, зарастет нога его по-настоящему, до конца, или нет.

Бомж смотрел молча. Можно было бы смеяться над его неразговорчивостью, если бы она хоть в каком-то смысле не была и его, Йонаса, неразговорчивостью.

Отвратительно. Он что сдался и согласен считать их двоих одним человеком?

Йонас наклонился голову:

— Что? Так плохо все? — получилось почти истерически.

Бомж не ответил. Удобно ему что ли, холодить колени о пол? Он пропустил пальцы через отросшие волосы у Йонаса на затылке, приглаживая, перебирая.

Не надо меня успокаивать, как собаку.

Хотелось закрыть глаза и сделать вид, что его не существует. Рука на затылке была вполне реальна. Тёплая, тяжёлая.  
Бомж сжал пальцы и потянул на себя — Йонас качнулся вперед, за рукой, Бомж столкнул их лбами. Вот уж когда раскрывать глаза не хотелось.

Он бы так сидел молча, с теплом от чужого дыхания на рту, с мурашками на затылке, с нервно подрагивающими пальцами, зажатыми где-то между ними двумя.

Сейчас он вполне безнаказанно мог бы ударить Бомжа по горлу. Прямо там, где можно было приложить два пальца и почувствовать, как пульсирует. Просто приподними руку — и дотянись.

Сухие губы тронули его висок.

— Тебя не стошнит? — шепотом спросил Йонас. Голос почему-то именно сейчас решил его подвести.

— Посмотрим, — сказал Бомж и поцеловал его в лоб.

Шершавые пальцы скользнули по щеке, под подбородок, Йонас моргнул и хрипло сказал:

— Не царапай, — рот кривился сам собой, — а то шрам останется.

Они фыркнули почти синхронно, и целую секунду почти улыбались друг другу.

— Мне снится Марта, — шепотом сказал Бомж, и Йонас прерывисто вдохнул — ему хотелось кричать. Пахло болотом. В голове шумело.

Значит, сны не прекратятся. Они, может, никогда не прекратятся. Может, их не видит только Адам.

Вот бы разбить эту голову. Хрусь — и из макушки течет темное. Вот было бы здорово.

Йонас легонько потянулся вперёд и вжался губами чужой рот. Кажется, ладони, которыми он вцепился Бомжу в рубашку, нужно было бы разжимать клещами.

Мудак вздохнул.

Он придержал Йонаса за подбородок, своими жесткими пальцами, и приложился медленно губами к его щеке, уголку рта, брови. Йонас вывернулся и вытер плечом лезущие в глаза волосы.

Хватит лицо мне облизывать, ты, трус, — надо было вслух так сказать. Надо было успокоить дыхание. Он зажал чужую губу между зубов и оттянул — кто и когда сказал, что это не соревнование?

Его вело, от жары — в бункере почти холодно, окстись — и от того, что тесно становится, когда прижимаешься к другому человеку и от того, что подташнивает, когда вы сосетесь — от одной мысли, что вы сосетесь.

Йонас перехватил его лицо руками и подтянул на себя, прижимая к себе, вжимая в себя. Бомж, кажется, понял. Подтянулся выше, взобрался на лавку — ботинок поджатой ноги боднул йонасово здоровое колено. Чтобы выдернуть чужую рубашку из штанов понадобилось две холостые попытки — пояс держал крепко — и потом еще два резких движения. Чуть не порвал.

Йонас запустил под рубашку руки, как запустил бы их в кипяток. Бомж тихонько фыркнул. У него хватает то ли сил, то ли смелости, да?

— Что? — получилось, может, грубее, чем он хотел. А может, он так и задумывал.

Бомж смотрел странно. Он мазнул Йонаса по щеке ладонью, потом так же — тыльной стороной — и тихо сказал:

— У тебя щетина.

Это была так себе не-очень-новость, Йонас скривил губы, но смолчал.

Когда ладонь скользнула ему на шею, с ненормальной аккуратностью, Йонас прикрыл глаза. Что ж ты не вгонишь мне ногти в горло, раз так меня презираешь, раз так меня ненавидишь. Ты же не можешь презирать меня меньше, чем я — тебя.

— Приподнимись.

Что? — Йонас моргнул.

— Вставай.

Он оторвался от стены — Бомж помог ему стянуть штаны до колен, за раз, вместе с боксерами — подцепил, пальцами шлевки, потянул вниз. Они запутались в руках.

— Нормально?

Нет.

— Сойдёт.

Отвратительную секунду ничего не происходило.

Бомж молча смотрел, кожу холодило, а от загривка к ушам кровь грохотала и жгла. Это правда, все. Он действительно сидит — штаны на коленях, стена под спиной холодит позвонки и лопатки — и пытается справиться с дрожащей челюстью.

Бомж подтянул повыше его рубашку и с какой-то больной осторожностью положил свою горячую ладонь ему на голый живот — и отвратительная секунда закончилась.

Йонас наконец-то смог вдохнуть, давясь воздухом. Шумно дыша носом, он смотрел, как Бомж быстрым движением провел языком по ладони, мазнул пальцами по его голому бедру, повел по коже медленно, не прерывая касания.

Настороженно заглянул Йонасу в лицо:

— Нормально?

Хотелось отвернуть его голову, чтобы он не смотрел так тоскливо. Йонас не двинулся, даже не стал язвить:

— Нормально.

Бомж обвел его член пальцами, не сжимая кулак, то ли осторожно, то ли издевательски — потом сжал пальцы, и двинул рукой.

Теперь голову было чем занять. Куда смотреть? На руки? В глаза? Как кулак движется? На пальце белая полоска — он загружал бельё в стиральную машину и счесал кожу на пальце, глубоко, много крови было. Такой получился маленький шрам. На пальце. Как эта мысль была не вовремя. Йонас закрыл глаза — всегда можно закрыть глаза и сделать вид, что тебя тут нет.

Ох.

Он подобрался, бедра подрагивали, самую малость. Йонас, не думая, дернулся вперед, вверх. Было хорошо двигаться навстречу чужой руке.

Марта.

Йонас моргнул. Картинка перед глазами не хотела смаргиваться.

Чужая рука двигалась уверенно, пересохшим горлом было трудно сглотнуть. Он раздул ноздри, вдыхая поглубже. Местные запахи должны его заземлить. Йонас зажмурился изо всех сил: пожалуйста, не сейчас. Я не хочу об этом думать.

— Больно?

Йонас замотал головой.

Очень.

— Расстегни брюки, — тихо сказал Йонас и только потом открыл глаза.

Мудак как-то неловко оперся свободной рукой о лавку, лавка скрипнула, и чужая ладонь сбилась с ритма.

Надо же. Бомж казался растерянным.

— Давай.

Руки ныли. Он цеплялся ими за стекло, за чужую рубашку и теперь нужно было заставить их двигаться. Йонас потянул и ослабил чужой ремень, справился с молнией, перехватил взгляд — всего на секунду — и сплюнул себе на ладонь.

Они не сразу нашли удобное положение. Нужно было притереться, пахло почему-то костром и несвежими простынями. Ритмичные влажные звуки в подвальной тишине звучали почти гулко. И не думать было неплохо. Как хорошо, что он мог не думать.

Марта.

Хватит.

Нужно было заземлить себя деталями: давлением кольца из пальцев, влажными звуками, жёсткой лавкой под задницей и ногами. Тем, как чужое колено трется о его колено. Тем, как от чужих пальцев на коже шибает просто в мозг короткими белыми вспышками. Когда с виска по щеке потекла капля, прочерчивая теплую дорожку, Йонас стер ее о плечо.

Он выберется, он должен. Он вернётся, он все исправит.

Чужое запястье повернулось, выровнялось, и этого вдруг оказалось достаточно.

Он застонал? Нет? Он дернулся вперед и растворился. Трудно было воспринимать себя целым, а не так, разобранным по частям, человеком из ваты, немного оглохшим, немного ослепшим — из-за тумана веками. Йонас втянул носом затхлый подвальный воздух.

Странно, он все ещё тут.

Рядом Бомж тяжело, почти страдальчески застонал и зацепил его плечом, привалился к стене.

Липкие пальцы нашли его ладонь. Об этом получалось думать только отстранённо.

Он не то чтобы хотел хоть чего-нибудь. Может, сжать пальцы потуже, может, отгрести — подальше. Потолок над головой был грязно-коричневым, стена перестала охлаждать легонько и начала холодить мокрую, горячую шею.

Он повернул голову — Бомж сидел, прикрыв глаза, грудь у него слегка вздымалась и опускалась, пальцы держали крепко — он облизнул губы и тихо позвал:

— Йонас.

Веки у Бомжа дернулись, и он медленно открыл глаза.


End file.
